Love, Support and Stretchmarks
by SociallyDysfunctional
Summary: The day Goten found out he was pregnant, was the day his life would change forever. According to his own knowledge, he was only four months along. He waited a month before he told his brother,two months before he told the baby daddy,and three months before his parents found out. They all had different opinions, but none them were what he wanted to hear. He just needs some support


**A/N: Hey, sorry it's late. Computer wasn't working and personal issues, but here it is. I hope you enjoy this re-done version of **_**Boys will get pregnant. **_**I think I made it better, hopefully I did. Please tell me in a review.**

**And for those of you who don't know what I am talking about, I had another M-preg story. It sucked. I re-did it. I made it better. **

**If you still want to read the sucky one and see my changes, I left it up.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, DBGT, OR DB!**

**P.S. I NEED A BETA!**

**Babies Having Babies.**

**Chapter one: Rules were made to be broken.**

"Now, Trunks, I'm only going to be gone for _one week_. Got that? _One week_. And while I'm gone for that _One _week, I don't want any funny business. Understand?" Bulma said, as she put her ten bags of luggage in a capsule.

"Yeah, Mom. You've told me about three hundred times already." Trunks complained.

For a whole week his mother had been nagging him about his responsibilities while she, Vegeta, and Bulla were gone. He could have easily dealt with his mother's constant badgering, if it wasn't for the fact she pounded the house rules into his skull every chance she had; at breakfast, when she dropped him off at school, when she picked him up from school, when he was doing his homework, after he did his homework, during dinner, after dinner, while he was brushing his teeth, and one more time before bed. The woman didn't know when to stop! She even had him repeat them to her, after she was done reciting them.

_Good thing she's leaving today, _Trunks thought,_ one more 'Now repeat them to me.' And my head would explode._

"Really Mister, then tell me the house rules." Bulma commanded, as she walked down the hall to check if Bulla was ready.

_Ugh, again! _

Trunks swallowed a groan and followed his mother to the little monster's room, as he casually said the house rules.

"Rule one: Just because its spring break and you're gone, doesn't mean I can't study."

"Good." They took a left turn.

"Rule two: Don't cook anything, unless it's microwavable."

"You know that's right, continue." Bulla's room was only five doors down.

"Rule three: Don't blow up the house."

"Move on."

"Rule four: I still can't drive the car."

"Damn straight!" Bulma yelled.

"Awww." Trunks whined.

"Don't 'awww' me! You know very well that you have been banned from using the car, until you learn the meaning of what you can and can't drive through!" She huffed as they made their stop at Bulla's door.

"Hey, how else was I supposed to make it to class without flying?"

"I rather you had taken a tardy slip, instead of having a joy ride through the school halls and then crashing into Mr. Petty's class room door! Bulla, sweetie, are you ready?" Bulma called kindly through the steel door.

"Yes Mommy! I'm putting my luggage in a capsule right now!" Bulla screamed back.

"Ok, sweetie, meet you at the car in five minutes!"

"Okay!"

"Yeah, I could have taken the tardy slip, but _I_ believe in punctuality." Trunks gave his mother a cocky smirk, which she responded with an I-am-not-amused glare.

"No using the car, Trunks." She said sternly, as they headed to the garage. Trunks let out a defeated sigh, and continued saying the rules.

"Rule five: No threatening prank calls to other companies."

"Remember that one carefully; I don't need any more law suits." They took a right turn into the lab part of the building.

"Rule six: No girls. No parties. No drinking. No sex."

"If I come back, and find out I'm going to be a grandma, I'm whooping your ass!"

"Don't worry, Mom. I always wear condom."

"You're really starting to annoy me."

Trunks shrugged, "What can you do, I'm your son."

"Whatever." She muttered.

They went through the lab and made it to the garage, where Vegeta was waiting at the side of the car.

"Hey Honeybun, you missed me?" Bulma asked sweetly as she gave him a smooch on the cheek.

Vegeta grunted turning his head, as a blush quickly covering his cheeks. Bulma could only roll her eyes at, while Trunks smirked devilishly as he found the perfect opportunity to mention his mother's seventh rule.

"Rule Seven: Just because the big ape is gone, doesn't mean you can't train for _at least_ five minutes."

Bulma's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Vegeta whipped his head to his son, and then to his wife giving her a harsh glare.

_I should have known he would do something like this! _Bulma thought angrily.

She was trying hard not to tremble under her husband's menacing stare.

"I'll be in the car. " He said coldly, dropping the room several degrees.

There were small sounds of footsteps and then a slam, and then it was just Bulma and Trunks.

"Well that should be a nice drive." Trunks said mockingly.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at her mischievous son.

_This must be revenge for the car. _

Bulma closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Continue with the rules Trunks, I didn't tell you stop."

Trunks rolled his eyes; he surely thought that comment would let him off the hook.

"Rule eight: Your lab is **not** a playground. "

Bulma nodded her head.

"Rule nine: Your new inventions are **not **mytoys."

"I swear to god, if I come back and my laser canons are broken again, I'm sending you to space camp!"

Before Trunks could've responded, Bulla had burst in.

"Mommy, I'm ready to go!" She yelled, as she skipped cheerfully to where Bulma and Trunks were standing. Bulma's aggravated look turned into one of happiness, while Trunks' face turned sour.

"Hey Mommy, are we leaving yet?"

"No, not yet, sweetheart. Mommy and Trunks are having a little chat, so go wait in the car please."

"Ok Mommy," Her voiced poured with honey, "Trunks." Then it turned into ice.

"Bulla." He said just as callous.

She gave him a fake smile then skipped to the other side of car.

"What a sweet girl." Bulma said with a fond smile.

"Pfft." Trunks scoffed. Bulma stared daggers at him.

"Last rule!" She'd screamed.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Rule Ten: I can't break any of these rules, or you will castrate me and beat down with my own manhood."

Bulma gave Trunks a satisfied nod.

"Good, you know your place," She said, "Remember Trunks, _one_ week. "

"Yeah mom, I get it. You can leave now." Trunks said, annoyed.

Bulma took a deep sigh and gave her son a long look. He was growing up so fast, just yesterday he was a baby, and now he was seventeen and in his own world.

_Time flies by so fast, _she thought.

Her eyes grew teary as she gave Trunks a tight hug, "I love you son, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I won't mom, trust me," Trunks said returning his mother's hug. "I'll be a good boy."

Bulma chuckled lightly, and took another look at Trunks.

"Bye son, I'll miss you." She said letting him go, and taking his large hands into hers, noticing that hers were slowly wrinkling.

_God, I'm getting old…_

"Miss you too," Trunks gave his mother a light kiss on the forehead and let go of her hands. "Bye Mom."

Bulma gave Trunks one last smile and got into the car immediately wishing she had brought a coat.

The car was freezing cold and she could hear her daughter's teeth chattering in the back.

Apparently the royal Prince was still royally pissed off.

_It's going to be a long car ride._

Trunks waved happily to his mother as she left the garage, as soon as he saw the car hover away into the sky, he dropped his hand and muttered, "Finally."

He pulled out his cell-phone and walked back into the main part of the house, he had texts to send and calls to make.

**xXx**

**A/N: Ok as you can see I changed the first chapter from Goten and Trunks waking up next to each other to leading up to the party. I want you to get into this story so I'll be leaving you with more cliffhangers. Once again sorry for being late but my life kind of been a bit chaotic lately. Good night**


End file.
